This invention relates generally to golf, and in particular, to a system and method for improving a golfer""s ball, club, and body alignment and thus increase accuracy.
As is known, proper alignment of golf ball, club, and various other elements involved in golfing are essential to accurate striking of the ball with the club. A golfer who consistently uses proper alignment and squarely addresses the ball increases the accuracy of his or her aim and can thus lower his or her score.
However, the many elements working together in golf, including stance, grip, swing, etc., can produce a situation in which one or more variables negatively impact alignment. A golfer must therefore remember a number of xe2x80x9ctricksxe2x80x9d for proper alignment of each shot and may easily forget one or more elements. Although the basics of golf are relatively easily learned, it is well-known that becoming proficient at golf is a much more difficult task.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a system and method for improving alignment in a relatively simple fashion so that both novice golfers who wish to develop proper form, and experienced golfers who need to practice good technique, can be accommodated.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system and method which provides feedback to the golfer, teaching him or her to use proper alignment techniques even when not using the invention.
It is still a further object and feature of the invention to provide separate components of a golf swing training system that can be used together for complete alignment training or can be used separately and in various combinations for addressing particular problem areas, reviewing of certain techniques, or as dictated by personal preference.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a system and method for converting existing golf equipment to provide the advantages of the system and method described herein.
Generally, the present invention contemplates a system of golf equipment bearing directional indicia, as well as a method for utilizing golf equipment bearing directional indicia to maximize golfing accuracy.
In accordance one aspect of the present invention, the directional indicia and other features of the golf equipment are designed to create tactile and visual feedback to the golfer so that he or she can learn consistency in proper alignment.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, each element of the system provides tactile or visual guidance for proper alignment of golf equipment or the golfer""s body so that each by itself provides alignment advantages.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the system and method are not required elements of any equipment but could be provided separately in a kit that allows application and removal of the indicia and other guides from equipment as desired by the golfer.
The present invention contemplates the use of directional indicia, such as arrows, to properly align different golf components, including a golf ball, golf clubs, golf shoes, and golf gloves, in a golf swing training system and method that improves aim and accuracy. Each component of the system is designed to help a golfer visualize and repeat proper alignment, aim, and ball striking. Indicia are placed on select components of the system and are aimed toward the target. The other components of the system are aligned by way of further indicia along the target line. The indicia also encourage square striking of the ball.
For example, directional indicia are applied around the circumference of a standard golf ball. The golfer points the indicia at his or her target, using the indicia to aim toward the target. Another example is that of a putter bearing directional indicia on its head. The golfer uses the line of indicia to align the putter and the ball along the target line in the direction of the hole and uses the indicia. The application and use of directional indicia on other clubs and equipment is similar.